Канон
Каноны "Звёздных войн" впервые были упомянуты в первом выпуске журнала компании "Лукасфилм" — "Star Wars Insider": :""Предание", или как мы его называем — "канон", включает в себя сценарии, фильмы, радиопостановки и новеллизации. Одни работы появились благодаря оригинальным идеям Джорджа Лукаса, остальные были придуманы другими авторами. Но, между нами: мы читаем всё, и многое принимается во внимание при построении общей череды событий. Полный список опубликованных работ содержит огромное число сюжетов со множеством ответвлений, вариаций и параллельных линий, превосходящих по числу любые хорошо проработанные мифологии." Чтобы понимать каноны и вселенную в целом, нужно рассматривать "Звёздные войны" как набор историй, написанных разными людьми и "документирующие" произошедшие "события". Хотя одни рассказы более достоверны, чем другие, все они рассматриваются как часть общей "истории". Но следует помнить, что все рассказы не более чем рассказы: в них немало ошибок и несоответствий, поскольку их рассказывали разные люди, имевшие свои представления, как излагать истории. Можно сравнить эту ситуацию с древнегреческой и древнеримской мифологией или с легендами о Короле Артуре. Как и мифология "Звёздных войн", они состоят из отдельных, хотя и связанных друг с другом историй, рассказанных различными авторами в разное время. Каноны и Расширенная вселенная В течение нескольких лет этот принцип претерпевал уточнения. Сайт "Звёздных войн" подробно описывает роль канонов и Расширенной вселенной, а также их влияние на общую целостность "Звёздных войн". Крис Серази пишет: :"Когда речь идет об абсолютных канонах, настоящей истории "Звёздных войн", нужно обращаться непосредственно к фильмам — и только фильмам. Даже новеллизации — это лишь интерпретация событий фильма, и хотя они во многом соответствуют идеям Джорджа Лукаса (он работал в тесном контакте с авторами), методика, применявшаяся при написании книг, допускает незначительные отступления. Новеллизации пишутся параллельно съемкам фильма, поэтому описания деталей иногда не совпадают. Тем не менее, новеллизации следует считать очень точным воспроизведением фильмов." :"Чем дальше уходит произведение от сюжета фильма, тем больше появляется интерпретаций и вымысла. LucasBooks старательно следит за сохранением целостности Расширенной вселенной "Звёздных войн", но остается свобода стилистических вариаций. Художники изображают Люка Скайуокера не всегда одинаково. Писатели дают героям различные характеристики. Некоторые особенности различных видов произведений также играют роль: в комиксы описание событий подразумевают меньшее количество диалогов и иную линию сюжета. Видеоигры добавляют интерактивность, необходимую для игрового процесса. То же делают ролевые и карточные игры, приписывающие определенные характеристики героям и событиям, делая их пригодными для игры." :"Можно провести такую аналогию: каждое опубликованное произведение "Звёздных войн" — это окно в "реальную" вселенную "Звёздных войн". Некоторые окна больше затуманены, чем другие. Некоторые совершенно искажают картину. Но в каждом есть частица истины. Как говорил великий мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби: "Многие истины, в которые мы верим, сильно зависят от точки зрения"." Редактор Lucas Licensing Сью Ростони в "Star Wars Gamer 6" развивает мысль о месте печатных источников Расширенной вселенной: :"Каноны — это авторизированный список книг, которые редакторы Lucas Licensing считают аутентичной частью официальной истории "Звёздных войн". Наша цель — представить непрерывную и унифицированную историю галактики "Звёздных войн", насколько она не противоречит или подрывает понимание саги Джорджем Лукасом, изложенное в фильмах и сценариях." Каноны в Голокроне целостности В 2000 году Lucas Licensing поручила Лиланду Чи создать базу данных для отслеживания целостности вселенной "Звёздных войн". База получила наименование "Голокрон целостности". Голокрон следует многолетним принципам каноничности, но кроме того позволяет оценить каждый элемент рассказов в отдельности, а не только рассказы в целом. База данных Голокрона оставляет место для буквы (G, C, S или N), показывающей уровень каноничности элемента. С их появлением уровни канона неформально стали именоваться G-канон, C-канон, S-канон и N-канон. Классификацию разработал Чи, занимаясь созданием Голокрона, и первое время улучшал её, пока не привел в сегодняшний вид. G, C и S вместе формируют всю целостность вселенной "Звёздных войн". Более высокий уровень перекрывает более низкий: например, история Бобы Фетта была радикально переработана (то есть подвергнута «реткону») после выхода фильма "Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов", потребовав приведения в соответствие новому G-канону старых материалов. Это решение, однако, не универсальное, и каждый случай рассматривается отдельно. G-канон — "канон Джорджа Лукаса"; шесть эпизодов и всё, что предоставлено Lucas Licensing непосредственно Лукасом (включая неопубликованные комментарии самого режиссера и киносъемочной группы, которые никогда не показывались публике). Элементы, созданные при участии Лукаса для новеллизаций, справочников и других источников также причисляются к G-канону, хотя всё, что создано авторами этих произведений, считается C-каноном. Когда возникает противоречия между разными версиями фильмов, наиболее свежие изменения имеют приоритет перед старыми, поскольку исправляют ошибки, улучшают взаимосвязь между трилогиями и наиболее точно выражают текущее понимание Лукасом вселенной "Звёздных войн". C-канон — "канон целостности", состоящий из всех новых работ (и множества старых), выпущенных под маркой "Звёздных войн": книг, комиксов, игр, мультфильмов, видеофильмов и т. д. Особый случай - игры, поскольку в них к C-канону относится только сюжет, а такие вещи, как характеристики персонажей и игровой процесс — нет. Игры также предлагают игроку неканонические возможности, например, выбор женского пола для канонического мужского персонажа. Известны случаи появления элементов C-канона в фильмах, что делает их G-каноном; в качестве примера можно привести имена и названия: Корусант, свуп, Куинлан Вос, Эйла Секура, YT-2400, Салропин и транспорт типа "Action VI". S-канон — "вторичный канон", материалы, используемые или игнорируемые авторами по ситуации. Сюда входят в основном старые работы, например, многие комиксы серии "Marvel Star Wars", выпущенные до попыток поддержания целостности, а также другие вещи, которые "могут не вполне подходить". Многие элементы S-канона переходят в C-канон через включение их в новые работы авторов, заботящихся о целостности, хотя многие другие работы (вроде "The Han Solo Adventures") принимались во внимание с самого начала и, таким образом, всегда были C-каноном. N-канон — "неканонические" работы. Альтернативные варианты истории (например, рассказы, опубликованные под маркой "Бесконечностей") и всё, что прямо противоречит элементам более высоких канонов. Только N-канон не признается каноническим компанией "Лукасфилм". Смотри также *Расширенная вселенная *Фанон *Список элементов C-канона в фильмах *Список элементов фанона во вселенной "Звёздных войн" Внешние ссылки *Page 2 of the Holocron Continuity Database thread at Starwars.com's Message Boards, where Leland Chee first discussed how canon is handled by the Holocron *Star Wars Technical Commentaries – By Curtis Saxton * Категория:Звёздные войны Категория:Звёздные войны - медиа Категория:Культура «Звёздных войн» Категория:Понятия реального мира de:Kanon en:Star Wars canon es:Canon sv:Canon